Reto Cumplico
by Personaggio
Summary: Nos retábamos constantemente. Retos pequeños, otros grandes. - Viñeta Harry/Ginny.


_Unos dicen que es imposible escribir con tanta tensión; por lo que ocurre en mi país, entre otras preocupaciones. Yo digo que ayuda muchísimo. No me gusta escribir notas sobre mis estados de ánimo, lo mio va a historias, cuentos, relatos y fics. Me ayuda. Esto es terapéutico, ¡y lo dice una terapeuta! jajaja. Esto no es la gran cosa. Como suele ser cuando se trata de mis historias._

_A quien lea, ¡gracias totales!_

**_Los personajes presentes acá no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**Reto cumplido**

Estoy cansado, estoy viejo y estoy solo. ¡Vaya! Me he vuelto un anciano quejumbroso, ¡dirán mis hijos!.

Mis pequeños. Un dato importante; tus hijos no son tuyos en realidad. Es decir, son tuyos, pero no te pertenecen; ellos son de la vida. Los amas con todo lo que eres y mucho más, sin embargo sabes que, apenas empiecen a mover sus alitas, a veces con tu propia ayuda, cogerán vuelo inevitable. Es así. Todos me visitan cada fin de semana y a veces los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes. Vienen mis nietos y mis primeros bisnietos, a pesar de mis achaques por la edad, jugamos por horas. Los amo a todos. Sus risas alegran la casa, ahora un poco más apagada desde que Ginny se fue.

Cosas de la vida. Nuestra relación fue más allá que cualquier otra cosa emocionante. Ella dada a mi existencia cantidades industriales de adrenalina y excitación. ¡Cada vivencia con Ginny es para el recuerdo! En la biblioteca guardo álbumes, muchos, repletos todos de recuerdos. A ella le encantaba la fotografía. Compramos el primer álbum, uno azul rey con estrellas amarillas, pocos meses después de la derrota de Voldemort. Haber regresado con ella apenas me vi libre fue la mayor recompensa que la vida pudo obsequiarme. La necesitaba.

Y, volviendo al álbum, lo había visto en una tiendita pequeña de diversos artículos. Vendían de todo, desde cosas para la cocina hasta juguetes y peluches. Me dijo que sería el primero de muchos. Tenía razón, como siempre.

Después de comprarlo empezamos, por accidente, una especie de "juego". Al menos se volvió uno y muy frecuente. Nos retábamos constantemente. Retos pequeños, otros grandes. A Ginny le fascinaba, era muy competitiva. De cada reto tenemos una foto representativa.

_- Te reto a pelarte la cabeza._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Rasurarte el "coco", corazón. _

De vez en cuando pedía locuras. Si yo cumplía ganaba un premio especial (no mencionaré qué cosa era, jeje) sólo diré qué… eran premios calientes.

Y, bueno, me rasuré el "coco". ¡Adiós cabello rebelde!

_- Reto cumplido._

Creo que el estilo no me favorecía, mas Ginny amó el cambió, y yo amé lo que hicimos después. No me importó que, en el periodo que tardó mi cabello en crecer, todos me llamaran cabeza de huevo. Suena horrible ahora que lo recuerdo.

Mis retos para ella eran más básicos y personales. Adoraba quedarme en casa sin ir a trabajar y retarla a hacer lo mismo, andando por la casa sin nada más que un delantal de cocina que rápido me encargaba de quitárselo; por supuesto, después se lo debía volver a colocar; y así pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día. Para ella era un poco difícil porque se entregaba mucho a los entrenamientos de Quiddicht. Aún así cumplía.

Las imágenes que muestran ese tipo de retos están en mi mente. ¡era hombre muerto si una foto de mi esposa en paños menores llegaba a salir de la casa!

_- Te reto a hacerme el amor tras un matorral en el parque, Potter. _

De vez en cuando los retos eran cursis, románticos y con el premio incluido. Yo me cohibía un poco ante las sugerencias candentes de mi esposa en sitios muy públicos. ¿Raro, no? pero aún así…

_- Reto cumplido, querida. _

Recuerdo que la tierra y varias ramas se nos metían por todos lados. Una piedra filosa me dejó una pequeña cicatriz circular en una nalga… ¡qué momento!

Fue un juego de muchos, muchos años, aún cuando nacieron los niños. Fue mi mejor aventura. No me puedo quejar. No obstante no puedo evitar desear su presencia. Palpo su ausencia diariamente y siento una opresión en el pecho. Un médico dirá que puede ser la hipertensión arterial; no lo es. Me tomo mi medicación todas las mañanas. Linsey, mi "cuidadora" -quien está conmigo por la exigencia de mis hijos- me obstina para ello. ¡Desde aquí la estoy escuchando! Está preparando té de hierbas en la cocina.

Pero necesito a Ginny. Necesito de su aventura.

_- Te reto a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo. _

Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

_- Reto cumplido, amor. _

Me lo dijo el año pasado. Teníamos las manos fuertemente sujetas a pesar de los dolores en los huesos. Me habló sonriendo, y después sus dedos me soltaron.

Estoy cansado, estoy viejo y estoy solo. ¿Qué están esperando? Tengo 101 años, ¿qué están esperando?

Cierro los ojos y el viento hace que se mueva la mecedora. Suenan los móviles de la entrada y un frío estremecedor me enchina las arrugas bajo la gabardina. Huele a flores pero aún no es primavera.

Abro los ojos y supe que aún podría vivir muchos años más si aún era capaz de soportar un ataque al corazón.

Ginevra está ahí; preciosa, radiante y joven. Tiene aquella expresión serena y resplandeciente como cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo.

- ¿Qué…?

Tiene una flor en el cabello y huele divino. Está de pie frente a mí, sonriente y hermosa.

- Te reto a compartir la eternidad conmigo, corazón.

Me tiende la mano. Se la tomo. Estoy riendo y sonriendo como un puberto enamoradizo, me siento joven otra vez.

- Reto cumplido.

**Fin. **


End file.
